1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat back of an automotive seat, and in particular relates to an upper-part inclinable seat back in which the upper part or upper half part of the seat back may be inclined by operation of its upper-part inclining device.
2. Description of Prior Art
A typical conventional upper-part inclinable seat back is shown in FIG. 1, in which the seat back designated at (A') is comprised of an upper seat back section (b') and a lower seat back section (a'), the upper seat back section (b') being rotatably connected to the lower one (a') such that the former is free to rotate forwardly and backwardly relative to the latter. According to this prior art, a unitary seat covering member (a'-1) is affixed over those two seat back sections (a') (b'), giving such an outer appearance as if the two sections (a') (b') were continuously connected with each other in an integral manner.
However, as can be seen from the FIG. 1, (because) of its unitary nature, the covering member (a'-1) is found defective in that it will form a non-unitary rift area in between the upper and lower seat back sections (b') (a') when the upper seat back section (b') is rotated forwardly. Such rift part created on the surface of seat apparently impairs the aesthetic appearance of the seat.